1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a motor generating a rotation driving force and, more particularly, to a motor capable of controlling the backward rotation of the rotor for rotating forward.
2. Description of the Conventional Art
Generally, a motor is an apparatus composed of a stator, a rotor, a motor driving circuit unit and etc, and generating a rotation driving force as the rotor is rotated by the electromagnetic interaction according to the controlling of the motor driving circuit unit.
In the motor, as an apparatus using the rotation driving force of the motor can be malfunctioned or damaged according to the rotating direction of the rotor, the rotor rotates only forward direction that an apparatus using the rotation driving force of the motor requires.
A device for controlling the backward rotation of the rotor is needed, because the rotor can be rotated backward when the driving of the motor or by the external force.